Sensei!
by Pandachan1200
Summary: Arthur is forced to find a job at a school, that has a bad reputation. He soon meets the boy that's about to change his life, for better or worse. USUKUS Rating will go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei? What is 1+1?**

**Arthur POV~**

"Rule number one, no swearing"

"Rule number 2, no throwing anything across the class"

If I knew my life would end up like this I would have done things differently.

"Rule numbers 3, if you have a question, put your hand up and wait until I can get to you"

"Rule number 4, No eating or drinking in class"

It's only for a short while...Until I can get enough money.

"Rule number 5, No running in the classroom"

"Rule number 6, Homework is to be completed by the given deadline"

Hopefully I can make it through the whole year.

"Rule number 7, if you fail to complete coursework and homework, there will be consequences"

"Rule number 8, don't speak over the teacher or other students if a question is being asked or answered"

The faster this year ends the better.

"Rule number 9, Dress attire, no miniskirts or high heels that exceed 3 inches, and shirts with profanity are banned"

Yeah, keep dreaming Arthur...

"Rule number 10, I thought this particular rule didn't express what I expect of my students, so I would prefer to put it in my own words...

I could hear them, snickering and gossiping, and sending messages across the class, a few were rolling their eyes, obviously none of them were well mannered or disciplined, I know I would have to follow the schools conduct, and I would follow it strictly, I have even asked about the interaction between teacher and student, what is proper and what is not.

"Don't piss me off!"

I could see them, all shocked, turning their heads to face me, glancing at me with what little innocence was left in their eyes.

Then I heard a loud bang.

"Hey guys!" A loud voice boomed

I turned my eyes to view the trespasser that stood in the doorway.

He was Young, blonde, tall, with a bomber jacket and loose fitted jeans showing some of his underwear and branded trainers with and a vest top.

I watched him as he started to walk foolishly into the classroom, mental note to self, will have to teach this one how to walk properly as well.

I stopped him abruptly with my hand, "Excuse me but you are..."

"Alfred" He grumbled I could see him glancing towards the class, obviously not impressed with what I had done; he was clearly trying to make the class snicker and banter at his "so not amused" attitude. Well,

This will not be tolerated.

"I do not care what your name is, you are late"

He turned him head towards me; his lazy droopy eyes barely open enough for his blue eyes to shine through.

"Look teach, you obviously don't know how it works around..."

"Then you should already know that you are late, and why I don't know why, you have obviously not put effort into your appearance, you look as if you have only shaved half of your face, your contacts are not in correctly, your face is quite oily, so I'm guessing you have not washed your face, your smell is diabolical, too much deodorant, you will repel young ladies rather than attract them"

His sleepy eyes now awake and peering at, his face had taken on a confused look about it and his stance had altered and now he was upright, now showing off his true height.

"umm..."

"Look...since I'm feeling rather generous sit down before I march you into the principal's office for terrible punctuality and an abuse of the code of appearance" I signalled with my eyes for him to sit down.

He awkwardly obeyed and slowly walked to his desk. The whispers had started again and I could hear snickering behind me.

"If anyone else would like to pick the chewing gum from under neath the desks, be my guest, as I cannot be bothered to tell you twice to obey the rules.

I sighed heavily and grasped the pen, and wrote my name on the board carefully, while watching in the corner of my eye the class. I turned around swiftly and brought myself closer to the class.

"You may call me Mr. Kirkland"

"Dudes so British you can smell the tea off him" Some one had exclaimed from behind me, as I turned my head to the side, I could see the offender. That annoying boy from earlier, clearly he was the jock type, constantly needing approval from everyone, always making a joke and dating the cheerleaders and never doing his homework, I remember his type well. I don't care.

Giggles erupted from the class, I stood there silent, waiting, watching, and keeping my ground. As soon as the laughter had faded down, I opened my lips "Well then, since I smell of tea so much, It would simply not be fair towards you if you didn't smell of chewing gum" I curled my lips

His face now baffled, I knew I had won this round.

"What do ya mean?" He enquired

"Well, do you not remember? No, I'm sure you would not; it seems you can not…absorb basic information, my warning from earlier. You are to stay after school removing chewing gum from under the desks"

"Hahaha, no I aint" He answered back

"I don't see what's funny, your humour is…rather strange"

"WTF, do you know who I am right?" He argued and brought himself up abruptly from his desk, his eyes furious and mouth scowling.

"No I don't, and I don't care who you are, but I'm guessing the principal does" I smirked

"What? Why would he…"

"So you and him can have a lovely chat"

His eyes widened and his stance once again was static.

I pointed towards the door and lowered my eyes a little.

"You're...destiny awaits you" I smirked.

I could see his face furrowing and becoming more redder, his eyes sharpened and his hands into fists.

I did not care.

"You're...!" He began to scream and move towards me, his whole presence becoming bigger

"...About to press the alert button if you don't move" I leaned on the desk staring at him, right into his eyes, searching for his vulnerable side, that weakness, what makes him tick.

Still, he moved closer and closer, more enflamed by anger; his face so close to my own, I could see the lines forming beside his eyes .A different technique was needed.

"As you know...Alfred, the contact with students here is quite relaxed as to provide a good learning relationship between student and pupil...

"WTF does that mean! He yelled

"Meaning, I can do this" I uttered

Suddenly I moved quickly towards him, knowing I had take him by surprise, I moved my leg to hit his ankles, which sent him flying onto the floor, as I always say, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

Quickly I moved over him and grabbed him by the ear and began to pull him upwards.

"Ow OW OW OW OWWW" He began to shriek

I let go of him and pushed him forwards, now the entire class was in silence watching the whole ordeal like it was a 5 star movie.

He turned to look at me, shocked and confused, stumbling over his words.

"NOW Alfred, as I was saying before...Your destiny, no, your future awaits"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred POV~

Okay, okay, maybe he took me by surprise, only a teeny tiny bit though.

Not like I actually did as my told...sorta.

Well he's gonna still end up like the rest of em!

Running out the door like hell, he ain't gonna ruin my reputation, noooo waaaay.

Even the head of whatever guy was a bit shocked too; he still hasn't spoken to me.

"Well anywaaays, I gotta go" Not that he was gonna stop me anyway.

"Y-yes, quite...have a g-gd day..."

Sigh...stuttering like some weird guy, why is it everyone here does that? Oh yeah, cus they're scared shitless of me that's why, they should be.

I run this place, come and go as I please, eat as many burgers as I want when I want, do whatever I want, why? Cus I'm like the hero! They will be thanking me...one day.

I exited the room, the corridors were still empty, I guess I would just have to find something to do, and there's nooo way I'll be going back to eyebrows class today? Eyebrows? Awesome! Remember that for tomorrow.

Maybe Gilbert would be smoking pot beside the track, hmm, he's been hassling me to try it, It's not like I won't, cus everyone is, just it wrecks your looks and I wanna spend my money on some more skin care stuff. Chicks dig a guy with good skin.

Maybe Mandy would have a free study? Hmm, but I so wanna nail Chrissie, tits out to here I tell ya! Perhaps both...hehehe...

I wonder how much time I got left. Just then as I was walking towards the history department, I saw someone exit a class. She was quite tall, nice and skinny and had a good rack, nice long blonde hair and legs eleven.

"Hey Amanda!"

"Oh hey there Alfred" She smiled cheekily at me

Making sure to use my so cool wink and grin, she winked back, meaning that maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

"So um babes...wanna" I neared closer to her ear to make sure it was hushed and sounded sexy, "Ya know..."

I smiled devilishly at her so I knew she wouldn't resist me, who couldn't?

"Oh Alfred~ this early in the morning?" She licked her lips

"Well ya know me babes, can't get enough of you"

"Yeah~ And every other cheerleader out there right?"She leaned on the wall and player with her hair seductively.

"You wounded me!" I clutched my chest dramatically

"Aww~ I'm sorry let me...make it up to you"

"Oh~ I like the sound of that" I blew softly into her ear and pressed myself slightly onto her

"C'mon, I don't think the class upstairs is taken...yet"

"Wow, surprised Antonio aint there yet" I winked

"Oh, I heard he's in one of the science labs with Tammy"

"Man~ beating me at my own game" I chuckled

She led me upstairs and sure enough, there was the free class, waiting and ready.

I closed the door behind me and watched as she pulled down her tights as she sat on the edge of the desk, smiling at me and making sure to flutter her eyes.

Yep, today was gonna still be a good day. I zipped down my trousers and let them fall to the ground.

A few hours later~

"Maybe if you weren't such a winy lil wimp, girls might actually...my bad! I forgot you have zero good looks, unlike me, cus I have like 110% good looks" I grinned at him with my total hero smile.

"W-well, I-I...I QUIT!"

Ha, finally the math teacher had given up, gone insane and lost whatever self respect he had, so easy as well~

His beady little eyes and weird fluffy beard were putting me off big time. And see? All the class, chatting and laughing, they are happy, and I made them happy. Looking around I could see Antonio and, what was her name?

That creepy Italian kid in the back with that German bodybuilder thing and that weird Japanese kid next to them, god did they need help being cool and chilled.

"Finally, free lesson, I needed time to unwind" Antonio chirped

"Totally dude!"

"Hey amigo, heard you got your ass kicked by some midget, that true?" Antonio asked, I don't even know why he would, he knew, all of them did.

I shot him a dirty look and the finger, "Yeah, yeah whatever, won't happen next time"

I could see him in the corner of my eye laughing his head off and his face turning a ripe red, just like the tomatoes that he stuffs down his throat, I know a few places I could...

"Hey Al~" A sweet voice called

"Mandy?"

"Hey...stud" She oozed sex appeal, her lips pouting and shined with lip gloss, hopefully cherry flavour,

"Yeah"

"After class, do you want to come back to my place...Kitty said she would love to play..." she whispered into my ear. The feel of her breath on my neck, the thought of her, being whatever I wanted her to be, along with that pretty little thing, it stirred me.

"Well...as long as you..."

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" A voice yelled, a very familiar voice, with a very familiar accent. Oh crap.

OH SHIT.

Not eyebrows, he showed me up so bad that everyone is talking about it now, everyone! Even the bleachers know, do you know how hard it is to beat them all up at once, with their giggling and happiness over you ruining my reputation.

Maybe he wouldn't notice me right...

"You"

...or maybe not.

"What do you want eyebrows?" Haha, oh yeah, I said it.

I could see his brows furrowing and his eyes glaring at me, and his teeth gritting slightly before letting out a short 'Hmph'.

"Would you be so kind to remove your hand from that young lady's waist?"

"Why?" I shot him my famous; I don't give a crap look. Always irritates.

"Because you should show respect to her, she is not an object, she has her own thoughts and feelings, of which you could be abusing"

Wtf? Object, abusing, thoughts and feelings, did he really just say that?

Suddenly Mandy pushed my hand away and stared intently on Mr. Eyebrows. Seriously, why, she wouldn't do that if it was anyone else, she loves it really, I know she does. I tried to weave my hand back around her waist.

"No!" She yelped at me

"W-wha, why!"

"Cus..." She answered back, inspecting her hand, like there was some sort of dirt on it, her eyes lowered to hide her blue eyes.

"Detention"

"What?"

"Detention"

"Yeah, I heard ya the first time"

"Well you must love hearing my voice to expect me to repeat one word" His voice dripping sarcasm and just a hint of pure evil.

Gritting my teeth, "What? You kidding me, who would want to hear your stuffy old voice"

"I would!" A voice called out

"Yeah me too" Another one chirped

"British accents are soooo cool" Another giggled.

You got to be kidding me.

"Why are you even here?" I asked while leaning back onto my chair.

"Because a certain **person** caused a certain** teacher** to walk out**" **He emphasised.

"Sheesh" OMG did he exaggerate everything.

"Well detention after school, here. Make sure you are here"

"Like that will happen", "Oh yeah, what is with those caterpillars on your face, they are like bugging me out" Oh I am on a roll today.

Somehow his whole presence seemed to like multiply, his eyes darkened and his face turned to a scowl.

The whole class watched as he gently walked over to my desk, but all he did when he face me, was smile. A rather wicked smile, it was like he had fangs! Okay maybe I went a little too far with grumpy today, maybe I would need to call snow white, OMG that's classic, gotta note that down somewhere.

"Remember...after class, you will be here" His voice deepened.

I didn't know whether to say anything or not, I mean, he wasn't like other teachers, this guy didn't care about being nice. Whatever, I wouldn't be there anyway, a good fuck was waiting.

"Ding ding ding ding"

Saved by the bell!

Suddenly he grasped my shoulder and pulled me backwards, this guy was so much stronger than he looked.

"H-hey! What you doing!" I yelled at him.

"I'm merely...sympathising with my students and letting you know that you are a very special simple boy"

"Oh, thanks!" I smirked back

Antonio waved at me and Gilbert was there waiting outside as well, sigh oh well, at least he didn't see me on the floor earlier, knowing Antonio he would have spread it to Gilbert and everyone n his entire family. Looking back I could see him, still smiling, what a weirdo.

Later~

Okay, yeah I know, when he meant simple, it wasn't a compliment. And yeah I know, I'm here, sitting in detention. Because somehow that Dick managed to nick my wallet, and he says, 'oh, it must have fallen out', yeah right.

I glanced up at him; he was sitting behind his desk, scribbling down something, keeping his eyes focused behind his black framed glasses.

"How long..."

"Shush"

"But"

SHUSH" he brought his finger to his lips.

Sigh...my day has totally been ruined. First I get my ass kicked by a midget of a teacher, Mandy now don't wanna hook up after school and I don't know If kitty is still up for it AND I'm in detention with this boring person.

I don't need crap from him. I pulled myself up from the desk and marched over to the door right past him

"I wouldn't try" he insisted

"Like I would..." Before I could finish, I realised he had bolted the door and as I turned around he was waving a key from a string and smirking like crazy. He chuckled and returned to scribble, I watched him closely, what was he doing?

I took stride across to reach his desk, I peered over his shoulder, there were so many pages of writing.

"What do you think you're doing?" He turned to face me, his brows starting to furrow

"Nuthin"

"Stop sulking and return to your desk"

I mumbled and stared even closer at the pages, he looked at me and sighed, what was with the sighing? Was he always sighing? Was he like some hot balloon thing?

"I'm writing a book"

"A book?"

"yes"

"About?"

"Nothing of your concern, now sit down!"

"Touchy~"

He glanced at me before returning to his mass of scribbling.

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Here"

"Here at the school?"

"Yeah"

"I need the money"

"You obviously don't like it here, why don't you just go?"

"Well, in life there are things you don't want to do, but you have to, to get your dream to come true"

A dream? He has a dream, I guess everyone does, stupid dream though, writing stuffy looks for ever, how boring!

"What about you?"

"Huh?

He sighed again.

"What is your dream?"

My dream? What is my dream, I don't know, I know what I used to want to be...before...

"An ultra cool Football player!"

He glanced up at me, "I see"

"what?"

"Nothing"

Grrr, what is with him! That fugly midget of a teacher.

"It's time, you may go, come back tomorrow for catch up"

"WTF"

"You have coursework that you haven't yet completed"

"Please~ I have done it just I..."

He lowered one eyebrow and curled his lips.

"Fine!"

"Thank you" He glided over to the door and unlocked it with the brass key in his hand, he opened the door and motioned with his hand.

Whatever weirdo, have fun with me not being there tomorrow.

As I was walking past him he stopped me with his outstretched hand,

"Dreams only appear in our dreams, they are not reality, if you want to be a Foot ball player then you will try hard and smile at the end of it, if not you are no less than a born and bred liar"

"WTF!" Okay this dude was seriously pissing me off. I stomped out and pushed his arm to the side and marched out of the class into the corridor. What did he mean?

"Oh hey Alfred!" A voice echoed

"Hey coach" It was my coach, tall and muscular with a broad face and nose and a scar on hi left cheek.

"Make sure you come early tomorrow for extra practice" He bellowed

"Sure coach!" I made sure to smile back

This was my dream, he knew nothing.

Authors notes~

Thanks to all the reviews they mean so much to me! I know I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to improve. Thanks so much and please continue reviewing and reading: D You guys rock!

Oh no Alfred is headed for a not so good path of life, can Arthur help him steer clear of trouble? Is there any way these two enemies can change and put down the guns? Wait for future chapters!

Rating going up as there is going to be more sexual indications and experiences


End file.
